Hindrances
Major Crybaby (Major) Your character is a wimp - he can’t even sustain the most minor of wounds without crying like a little girl! Subtract one from your hero’s Toughness to reflect his low threshold of pain. In addition, anyone attempting to intimidate or persuade your character through violent suggestion or by means of actual physical torture may add +2 to his Intimidate or Persuade roll. Illiterate (Major) Your character is completely unable to read. Literacy is common in the Great Republic, but some people from uncivilized nations or poor neighborhoods still can not read. Your character sign his name, but that’s about it. He doesn’t know numbers either, so his friends may cut him out of his fair share of wealth and riches. Illiterates can’t read or write in any language; by the way, no matter how many they actually speak. Innocent (Major) Your character just isn’t very experienced. He hasn’t seen the harsh, horrible side of life, and simply isn’t prepared for it. He begins with a -1 Grit, and suffers -1 on all Smarts and Spirit rolls to resist Intimidation, Persuasion, and Taunt. I’m With Him (Major) Not every character is cut out for the heroic lifestyle. The character lacks what it takes to be a true hero and chooses to play second fiddle and stay out of the limelight. Characters with this Hindrance are still Wild Cards. Your character may not begin the game with any Combat Edges or allocate any skill points into Fighting, Shooting, or Throwing during character generation. Minor Bad Reputation (Minor) Nefarious deeds have been attributed to your character. Whether or not he actually committed them is irrelevant - everyone believes he did. Your character suffers a -2 penalty to his Charisma. Needless to say, this penalty could become a bonus when dealing with certain individuals or groups. Big Mouth (Minor) Your character has an almost impossible time keeping a secret. If you learn any secrets or gossip during the course of the game, you will invariably share them with friends, strangers and the occasional Iron Guardsman. Lying Eyes (Minor) Lies just don’t come naturally to you. That sounds like a good thing, but often causes problems when dealing with more disreputable types. Subtract 4 from any Persuasion rolls where lies—even little white ones—must be told. Obsessive (Minor) There is something your hero wants more than anything else in the world - wealth, fame, the entire collection of Sir Whilom Bloodborne’s adventures, a romantic relationship with his brother’s fiancée; it doesn’t matter. Whatever the source of his obsession he will not pass up an opportunity to achieve it. Anytime your hero is confronted with a chance to indulge his obsession he must pass a Spirit test at -2 if he wishes to act otherwise. Prejudiced (Minor) Your character dislikes a certain group of people based on their gender, nationality, beliefs, sexual orientation, or whatever. You tend to treat those you’re prejudiced against (and their sympathizers) harshly, and suffer a -4 modifier to your Charisma score in regards to these people. Category:Characters Category:Game Rules